Grace of the Raven
by paynesgrey
Summary: Sesshoumaru was stubborn but so was she, and after one small tiff, Kagome gains some respect for him. KagSess implied. Canon Universe. PostSeries. [Oneshot]


**AN: Written for the "Ninja" challenge at EbonySilks. Canon Universe, Post-Series. This is a one-shot and will not be continued.**

* * *

Grace of the Raven 

"Go home, girl. You have done enough." His voice was soaked with poison, and his anger began to rise. His aura swirled around her like a cage, and Kagome shivered.

It was just as well. He had lost an important member of his pack today, a loyal servant that he had trusted and relied on for many years. Didn't he know that she too felt pain for not saving the green imp's life? The way his eyes flashed dangerously at her, she knew that he knew nothing about her feelings at all.

Or rather, he didn't care.

"Sesshoumaru," she pleaded, and he turned his back, ignoring her as if she'd never addressed him.

"Go."

The small abode swelled with his demonic anger, and she took a step toward the door. But she stopped. Kagome Higurashi wasn't the type of girl who would just walk away. And after working strenuously with the other miko to try healing Jaken, she wouldn't leave without speaking her mind just because he gave her the cold shoulder.

"I'm really sorry we couldn't save Jaken. Hinato-san and I tried very hard, but we're humans, and we're both still training. Because of all the attacks lately on the villages, human and youkai alike, all healers around the area are running low on resources. We're exhausted and hungry and emotionally drained. We have seen so many dead bodies, and though it would not faze you, Lord Sesshoumaru, but for us it is too much." Kagome looked to the ground, and tears streamed down her face. "The blood is just too much."

Sesshoumaru watched her; though, even after her speech, his anger would not subside. Her tirade had only made his rage _worse_.

"Save your excuses, miko," Sesshoumaru hissed at her. "Jaken was a strong demon; he would have fended well against the ninja and recovered from such a scratch. You are inexperienced," he chided.

Kagome's temper flared. She did not need this. She had college entrance exams coming up, and Inuyasha had been emotionally distant with her since the anniversary of Kikyou's death. She had not seen him for more than five minutes while running around helping mikos tend to sick people after all the attacks. Even worse, some of the feuding lords had their own special teams of ninjas at their beck and call, and sometimes if they wanted an obstinate village bad enough, the warriors would swoop down and obliterate everyone and everything in their wake. It was unfortunate when Jaken got caught in the crossfire after bringing Rin back from a bath. Fortunately, Rin was saved in time by some of the village men.

And when Sesshoumaru caught wind of it, none of the assassins were left alive to report back to their masters. Yet, he and Kagome were not in time to save the poor toad's life. Not even Tenseiga could save him, since Sesshoumaru had gotten to the body too late to dispel the messengers from hell.

Kagome had coincidentally been charged with caring for the wounded imp, yet his injuries were too severe. She'd admit to being inexperienced, but she tried everything she knew. Not even some of her advanced medical knowledge from the future had helped her. And Jaken didn't respond to her spiritual healing, even when her powers had been unsealed for years after Naraku's defeat.

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru, who seemed very content to lock her in a staring match. He didn't budge, and Kagome wondered if at any moment, he'd pick her up and launch her out the door. She harrumphed, turned her nose up at him and proceeded to walk to the side of Jaken's corpse. She knelt down and clasped her hands together for a prayer.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" he lashed at her, coming up behind her. Kagome found it odd, but Sesshoumaru refused to touch her. Instead, he hovered over her and crowded her personal space.

"I'm going to say one last prayer. I just learned it the other day. It's the best I can do for him."

"We youkai do not need your human prayers." If his voice could get any nastier, it just did.

"I don't care what you say; I'm doing this prayer. It's part of my services." She turned around and met his glare with ferocity. "I am a miko after all. I am the miko that helped stopped Naraku, or have you forgotten?" And before she realized it, she was standing up to him challengingly. She looked up into his swirling eyes of golden fury. "I'm doing the prayer."

"You are not." He grabbed her wrist, and her eyes widened in offense. "You are leaving. Your presence offends me."

"Well, you offend me! How dare you be so rude and unfeeling in this time of war! You should be helping us! You could protect us from these men, and yet you've learned nothing since you fought against Naraku." She pointed him in the chest accusingly. "You're still a selfish jerk! And I can't believe you would treat me like this when I don't even want to be here!"

Sesshoumaru loosened his grip on her wrist, surprising Kagome. She was sure that he'd pummel her right through the wall after yelling like that. Her lip quivered, yet she still met him with defiance.

"If you don't want to be here," he said with a low, dangerous voice, "then why don't you just leave?"

Her temper cooled, and quickly her mood changed. "I could leave. I could leave and look for Inuyasha. He's out there fighting, and here I am, with you, taking care of your sick companions. I'm worried about him, yet I'm staying with you; when I know full well you don't give a damn about me, him or even the people here."

"You speak nonsense. You know nothing of how a demon cares."

"Maybe you're right," Kagome said, sniffling. "But I thought you were different, Lord Sesshoumaru. The way you are with Rin, I thought you cared. I saw you fight against Naraku. You were good - are good. I don't care about this mask you wear. I just know that every time you save and protect Rin, you have a good heart." Kagome paused, and he cocked his head in curiosity. "But when you act like this, I lose faith." She turned her eyes out to the war-torn Japan and bleeding skies. "Don't let me lose faith in you."

For a moment, Sesshoumaru was silent, still holding her wrist in his strong hands. Kagome turned away, looking at the floor, waiting for him to make his move. Suddenly, he dropped her wrist and shifted back to the wall of the abode.

He snorted indifferently. "Say your prayer, miko."

Kagome's eyes lit up, and she bowed to him with an enthusiastic smile. "Right."

And when she turned back to Jaken, Sesshoumaru left her to be alone in her rites.

When Kagome was finished, she slowly exited the hut, looking around curiously for Sesshoumaru. She found him gazing at the smoky dusk sky, contemplating something deeply. Kagome inwardly smiled. She always wondered what Sesshoumaru thought about. His personality was so frigid and mysterious, and she hoped that he thought about mundane things, like where he could find a hot spring or where his next meal would come from. Idly, she wondered if he thought about her, or even his brother.

"We can have a funeral tomorrow for him if you like. I have two set up in the morning, so we can easily do it between one of them."

Sesshoumaru turned to her, and this time, he met her eyes without anger or indifference. "I will take care of Jaken's burial myself." He paused. "I will send for you to do the last blessing."

Kagome's eye lit up from shock. She did not realize he thought that much of her. "Th-thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed, and he started walking off toward camp, presumably to check on Rin. Kagome watched Sesshoumaru step away, falling into a daze as she thought more about him. She knew that Sesshoumaru was tense from the wars, and even more so by losing Jaken, but she'd hardly remembered him being so amiable to her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, wait!" He stopped in his tracks, turning around to the sound of her voice. She bowed in front of him. "Please, take this. It's a gift." Kagome held out a wrapped white cloth. Sesshoumaru took it hesitantly, opening the fabric and finding strong incense sticks bundled together.

"Uh... I know they're not very fancy, and as I said, the resources in the war are scarce, but I've been making my own personal incense for the funerals." She lifted her eyes to his and said, "I've been giving mine to those I knew and felt close to. I hope you will accept my gift." She smiled wryly. "Jaken was sometimes... intolerable, but he did hold up well against Naraku." She got a deep, far away look in her eyes. She lifted her hand and placed it lightly over his wrist. She watched him look down at her intimate yet forward touch. "We have to remember those who fought with us and honor them."

Sesshoumaru bowed lightly. "I understand." A leaf blew in the wind and was caught by a stray mass of his long silver hair. Without thinking, she reached up and grabbed it, pulling it softly out of the strands. He watched her with intrigue, and she blushed at her boldness, retracting her hand from his wrist. She bowed again low, apologetically.

"I should probably go check on some of the other wounded villagers," Kagome said, her eyes looking at the ground. She felt slightly ashamed for approaching Sesshoumaru like that.

"Then you will accompany me into the village? I must check on Rin and make sure she does not get any human diseases," Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome lifted her head, shocked at his request.

She nodded and smiled. "Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He turned, and she stepped up quickly, matching his pace. She averted her eyes from him, but there was something otherworldly about him that drew her in. She felt comfortable in his presence, yet she was still awed that he was even giving her the time of day. She didn't think he'd ever forgive her for speaking to him like that.

But here they were. The leaves scattered around them in the captured breeze, and the moans and cries of war filtered into the back of their minds. The sun fell behind a violet sky, and stars sparkled alive above them. Kagome breathed in the air, and she felt her heart settle momentarily with peace.

The sound of Lord Sesshoumaru's footsteps beside her tamed her restless spirit, with a new seed of wonder for him stirring deep within her heart.

END


End file.
